


Sueño / Deseo

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-War, Self-Exile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 1





	Sueño / Deseo

«Cortana, ¿sigues ahí? Espero que no me hayas olvidado. ¿Tanto te enfadaste que tuviste que marcharte? […] Aquel monstruo, aquel ser del inframundo, aquel Flood… ¿acaso te gusta más él que yo? Qué graciosa eres, Cortana […] Tienes razón, fue culpa mía. Qué remedio, ¿no? Las guerras… las guerras se nos están yendo de las manos, Cortana. ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros más que seguir luchando? […] Incansablemente. Inútilmente […]».

Fragmentos escritos en una hoja de papel cuyo autor, supuestamente, es John-117, conocido también como Jefe Maestro, una unidad SPARTAN-II creada en un laboratorio para defender la paz pero a la que nadie le preguntó qué era lo que él quería defender, con qué quería soñar, qué deseaba para su vida mientras existiera. Se dice que llevaba una pequeña agenda encima desde la primera vez que perdió a Cortana. Siempre se pensó que fue ella quien le reveló su verdadero origen.

La versión oficial habla de la desaparición de John-117 más allá de los anillos, más allá de Halo, pero entre los más morbosos corrió el rumor de que el SPARTAN-II siempre estuvo extrañamente enamorado de su compañera de guerra, la inteligencia artificial conocida como Cortana, y que tras los eventos que condujeron a la salvación de la especie humana decidieron alejarse del ruido de la guerra para disfrutar del silencio de la paz juntos.


End file.
